Saeglopur
by Njosnavelin
Summary: Sexta temporada ficticia desde perspectiva Britin. Advertencia, contenido fuerte. Violencia y sexo explicito entre otros. Actualizacion semanal, reviews pliz
1. Preparativos de un funeral

**EL NAVEGANTE PERDIDO**

_The pop song_

Estaba acostado en la cama, boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitacion finamente iluminada por una tenue luz azul.

Era delgado, muy delgado por naturaleza, con miembros largos y tonificados a juego con su estatura de casi 1.90. Su piel era morena clara, suave y lampiña. Sus musculos estaban bien formados pero sin exageracion alguna. Su cabello era muy lacio, estaba corto en aquel momento, ligeramente largo de adelante, castaño claro, con algunas naturales reflejos rubios, un tono bastante ambiguo, y mas a la luz del Babylon o cualquier otro club nocturno, al igual que sus ojos. Grandes y expresivos, soberbios la mayoria del tiempo. Eran marrones, verdes en veces, acompañados de unas largas pestañas castañas y enmarcados por unas cejas pobladas. Su rostro era delgado pero anguloso, tenia una mandibula perfecta y un menton por igual. Su nariz era recta, un poco grande, pero armoniosa con su rostro. Sus labios eran carnosos y masculinos.

Su mirada estaba perdida, al igual que el...

El dolor de cabeza, insoportable por las mañanas. Se sentó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose de pronto mareado y confuso, mientras buscaba con las manos las aspirinas en el buró.

Tomo dos y las trago de inmediato. Aun estaba oscuro.

Observó por un momento a su amante de la noche pasada dormir placidamente en la cama.

Era un hombre grande, más corpulento que el, cabello oscuro. Lo miró, en la oscuridad, como parecía tranquilo a pesar de estar con un completo desconocido. Su rostro ¿Por qué le parecía vagamente familiar? Se levantó tocándose la cabeza del lado derecho, donde solía dolerle cuando se debía al vodka.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, no solo por la resaca. En ese momento un hombre de rostro y sonrisa infantil había aparecido oportunamente en sus pensamientos y no podía alejarlo. Mikey... cuando Justin se había marchado, Mikey cuando tenían 14 años y le habían roto el corazón por primera vez, Mikey siempre, en todo momento, solo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

¿Por qué no era capaz de abrirse a el y decirle lo que sucedía¿Por qué sentía que ni siquiera el podía llenar el vacío?

Tenia ya años, a su parecer, alejándose de todo y todos, aun mas. Y no era algo que hubiera planeado, solo que las cosas se veían tan difíciles ahora…

Miró de nuevo al desconocido. Su nariz, se parecía a la de Justin… Maldijo internamente sintiéndose vulgarmente indefenso y vulnerable. Un nudo se instalo en su garganta.

Se sentia mal, su orgullo totalmente herido.

Brian Kinney era publicista, con su propio y exitoso negocio: Kinnetik. Era un comprometido trabajador, un jefe justo pero duro, reacio a sus ideas y pensamientos. Inteligente, metodico y despiadado, dispuesto a conseguir lo que queria, de cualquier forma, fuese lo que fuese. Un hombre sin escrupulos, o eso decian. Era conocido en todo Pittsburg como 'La cama mas caliente de la ciudad' No habia un chico en Liberty Avenue que no lo conociera y le admirara, independientemente de si se habia acostado ya con el o no.

Brian era directo, sin mierda de por medio. 'Sin excusas, sin arrepentimientos ni disculpas'

Si le gustaba algo lo conseguia, y vaya que le gustaban demasiadas cosas.

Siempre era el primero, el lider, el inalcanzable, inigualable. Por que su corazon estaba escondido, dentro de esa burbuja que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Michael, habia podido atravesar, hasta que en una noche como cualquier otra, un joven rubio habia llegado.

Brian habia pensado en el como cualquiera, el perfecto polvo de una noche. Sin saber que gracias a la tenacidad del joven, 5 años mas tarde trataria de desposarlo, rindiendose ante el amor y todas las emociones que jamas se habia permitido.

Pero eso habia pasado hacia años...

Se metió al baño, buscando la heroína que había dejado la noche anterior en sus pantalones.

ooooo

-Si, y recibí esta llamada de SUNSHINE…- dijo Debbie agitando sus pestañas con una sonrisa encantada. Era una mujer regordeta y baja de estatura, con una sonrisa muy calida, ojos pequeños y un cabello rojizo, ondulado y alborotado.

Brian sintió su mirada pero no dejo de beber café.

-¿Y que dijo?- preguntó Hunter. Siempre se habia visto mas chico de lo que era, asi que no habia cambiado mucho. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba un poco mas corto. Pero seguia teniendo ese aspecto de sensual arrogancia y rebeldia.

-Probablemente viene en unas semanas- los demás hicieron sonidos de gusto. Brian no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Se hizo un silencio, era cuando esperaban que dijera algo.

-Bueno, pues ¿tu que tienes? No has tocado esos huevos desde hace media hora- dejó de ver la corbata de Ted para mirar su cara de preocupación. Luego la de Emmett, con su acostumbrado aspecto chic y femenino, Michael y Hunter hasta llegar a la dueña de la voz. Debbie lo miraba con aprensión. De pronto, toda la atención se centraba en el.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con disgusto. No estaba de humor para lidiar con sentimentalismos.

-Brian ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Michael con la misma expresión de su madre.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- dijo, sintiendo que el rostro se encendía de furia y volvió la mirada a su plato. Pero los demás no dejaron de mirarlo directamente. -¿Qué?- espero a que, como usualmente, sus amigos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo antes de mirarlo, pero no sucedió. Seguían mirándolo. Enfrentó a cada uno, pero ni Michael abrió la boca.

Tomo su abrigo y sin decir una palabra abandono el merendero.

ooooo

-¿Qué si lo de Sunshine lo afecta? Por Dios cariño, como si no lo conocieras-

-Creo que son drogas- dijo Ted muy taciturno.

Theodore era de estatura y complexion medias, cabellos y ojos castaños y facciones finas, siempre con una expresion de timidez. Era un hombre timido, si, algo inseguro pero con gran cabeza para los numeros. A veces su pasado en las drogas salia a flote a la menor provocacion –Se esta haciendo noche, me voy- se despidió de los tres restantes y se fue.

-No creo que sean drogas- dijo Hunter –Ese tío no es tonto-

-No puedo creer que no pueda decírmelo a mí… Tiene casi un año que no nos hablamos como cuando éramos niños, cuando… Como siempre…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Debbie se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por la espalda. Algo tosca, como siempre.

-Últimamente lo veo más delgado… Y demacrado… Y a veces no puedo evitar pensar en el cáncer…- continuo comenzando a balbucear. Hunter tenia años sin verlo llorar, desde hacia 3, cuando Ben había muerto.

ooooo

Volvió a casa a las 11:30 después de un agotador día de trabajo. Tomó una cerveza, junto el acido que le había sobrado de los días anteriores y se sentó en el sofá con intención de ver por 5ª vez 'El padrino'.

La película pasaba, quizás mas lento de lo usual, pero no le importaba.

No le importaban los excesos si eso lo hacia olvidarse de todo por completo.

Abrió una botella de coñac, consiguió mas droga. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, su mirada se violentaba con la luz de la lámpara.

Sabia perfectamente que ese era el estado en el que todos los recuerdos volvían a el. Cuando el dolor se hacia mas grande, pero salía, de una manera u otra. Se desprendía de todo, toda la ira y la incertidumbre.

De todo Justin.

Y vino a su mente. Recordaba, extrañaba todo acerca de el. El despertar junto a el, el decirle que lo amaba sin palabras…

Habían pasado 2 años desde que habían terminado todo lazo afectivo y de comunicación. A 4 de que Justin se hubiese marchado.

La distancia era insoportable, pero Brian nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto daño se hacia a si mismo, teniendo la esperanza egoísta de que Justin regresara a su lado. Y cuando hablaban por teléfono, o las pocas veces que el rubio regresaba a Pittsburg, las despedidas eran más y más difíciles.

Todo había terminado por su culpa, un ataque de celos y como de costumbre, emociones mal manejadas.

Había sido un día de gracias. Justin había llegado de improvisto. Brian no pudo contenerse, observò su perfecto y fresco rostro como si hubiera sido una maravilla jamas antes vista. Justin era guapo, con facciones finas, una nariz respingada y una boca carnosa y apetecible, sonrisa perfecta.

_-Hey ¿No hay nada para mi?-_ preguntò al ver que los demas ahi presentes no parecian dispuestos a dejar en paz a su novio. Justin se volviò para sonreirle con alegria, Brian se levantò y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Disfruto la calidez de su cuerpo y el olor de su cabello, incapaz de hablar, lo estrechó y quiso, a pesar de sentirse terriblemente mal, que el momento durara para siempre.

_'Vaya romántico, enfrente de toda esta gente'_

Se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, mirándose y sonriéndose, había tantas cosas que decirse, tantas por hacer…

_-¿Como ha ido todo 'Moun amour'?-_ le susurro Brian de cerca, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano bajo la mesa.

Justin aun temblaba al verle, a su toque. Sonrió y susurro aun más despacio: _-Espera a llegar a casa y te mostrare…-_

Brian se hundio en aquellos ojos azul cielo, se refugiaba en aquella tierna sonrisa, como tenia tanto sin hacer. Le acaricio el cabello rubio y semilargo, para despues acercarlo a su cuerpo y desar la palida piel de su cuello. Justin puso una mano en su entrepierna y acaricio suevamente. Brian hizo esa expresión tan suya de suavemente chupar sus labios y comenzó a comer. Justin no pudo evitar notar que se veía algo diferente desde la última vez. Brian siempre había sido delgado, pero en esos momentos amenazaba con verse famélico. Aun conservaba la hermosura de la juventud aun le recordaba tanto la primera vez que lo vio, a pesar de que tenia ya 39 años. Justin se preguntó que hacia para obtener eso.

Recordó todas las veces en las que Brian se obsesiono con su rostro y el ser joven por siempre. Las veces en las que el mismo se obsesiono con la idea de hacerle sentir que lo amaría a pesar de lo que sucediera, fuera lo que fuera. Pero no tenia caso, a sus ojos, Brian Kinney siempre seria perfecto.

_-Come Picasso, estas delgado- _le dijo al sentir su mirada encima y sonrió. Justin localizó unas pequeñas arrugas en su rostro. Lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

_-No, no creo poder hacerlo…Tengo negocios aquí-_ dijo al hablar por teléfono. Brian estaba en el baño, junto a la puerta, escuchando. _-No, no es el…Escucha, no puedo…No me obligues a…Esta bien, lo haré…Yo…Yo también-_

_-¿Quién era?-_ preguntó desde el pie de la cama. Justin pareció sorprendido ¿Nervioso? _–Pregunte que con quien hablabas-_ le dijo con una ligera nota de molestia en la voz y rostro. Se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que estuvo cerca de él.

_- Del trabajo, dicen que no puedo dejar la galería así…-_

Brian lo acercó tomándolo por la cintura, Justin temblaba ligeramente.

_-Te jodere como nunca…-_ susurro con lascivia.

Lo besó con furia, urgencia asesina. Estrecho el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, manejándolo a su antojo en sus manos. Justin gimió dentro del beso sintiendo la erección de su amante junto a la suya mientras se aferraba a sus fuertes hombros y rompía la unión con sus labios para besar su cuello.

Cayeron al suelo, mientras intentaban quitarse la ropa desesperadamente. Brian se deshizo de la suya sin preocuparse por Justin como normalmente hacia. Después se fue sobre el, con ambas manos estrujando sus hombros, saboreando sus labios, haciendo suaves ondulaciones con la pelvis sobre la de el, causándole temblores, que los gemidos apagados se escapasen entre sus labios, en cada suspiro.

_-Brian, por favor…- _suplicó en un susurro. Lamió su oreja y acaricio su cabello, pero Brian no correspondió a nada de esto. Fue cuando supo que había problemas. _–Bri…-_

Brian se incorporó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Justin no podía soportarlo, no podía ocultarle, no mas, no de nuevo…

**_-¿Brian?-_**

Los ojos de Brian centellearon.

Recordaba la primera vez que Justin lo había abandonado, recordaba cada una de las emociones, los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente. El dolor… La herida estaba aun latente. Inconscientemente nunca se lo había perdonado.

Pero no le dejaría enterrar todo de nuevo.  
Lo interrogo con la mirada mientras intentaba calmarse. No demostrarle cuanto le afectaba.

Justin tragó saliva, a veces podía ser atemorizante. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, compartirle toda la verdad que llevaba meses escondiendo, pero la conciencia culpable seguía creciendo irreversiblemente.

Y Brian no espero. Enterró la frente bajo la barbilla de Justin, comenzando un camino de húmedos besos y mordiscos hasta sus pezones, sus manos vagaban desesperadamente en sus caderas, deshaciéndose de los impedimentos.

Justin lo ayudo a desvestirse por completo, intento cambiar de posición, pero Brian no le dejo, con una violencia que no le conocía.

_-Brian…-_ protestó. Brian no hizo nada, no dejo de descargar su furia con su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo miro. Sentía los ojos húmedos, pero no permitiría que Justin lo notase. Sentía que quería matarle. Hacerlo suyo hasta matarle.

Se preparó para entrar en el, sujeto sus piernas a sus costados ignorando el hecho de que Justin ya no participaba, que lo miraba perplejo.

_-¿Brian?-_ dijo de nuevo, su voz tembló un poco, Brian sintió sus piernas tensarse. Pero no lo miro, su rostro se escondía en un juego de sombras.

Justin toco una de sus mejillas.

_-No me toques-_ dijo escuetamente.

Intentó safarse pero Brian no cambiaria de opinión. La penetración fue dolorosa, angustiante. Justin gritó como tenia años sin hacer. El cuerpo de Brian le ardía, le dolía. Quemaba como el sol.

_-Bri…-_ un quejido, se sujeto a su espalda fuertemente por debajo de sus brazos, sintiendo por un momento sus costillas.

Mordió el cuello de su amante. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, veía sus rodillas moviéndose al ritmo de las fuertes embestidas de Brian, que no dejaba de sujetar sus piernas, enterrando sus uñas, rasguñando.

Justin se quejo de nuevo, en verdad dolía. La culpa, la culpa…

Brian gimió mas fuerte ahogando su lastimada voz, intentando convencerse de que disfrutaba hacerle sufrir, cuando sabía perfectamente que eso le dolía incluso más que al propio Justin… Su excitación mental se había ido por completo, y sin embargo siguió penetrando mas rápido, mas fuerte… Violentaba mas y mas con cada lloriqueo de Justin, como si esto le insistiera a seguir violándole de aquella forma.

_-Brian… Bri… Me…-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Brian tuvo el doloroso orgasmo junto con un grito lleno de furia, se dejo caer sobre el. Justin intento huir de nuevo. Brian era más fuerte.

**_-¿Cuando el se viene se queda a tu lado?-_** le preguntó pretendiendo cargar su voz de sadico cinismo, aun sin levantarse, la voz ahogada contra la piel húmeda del rubio.

_-Brian…-_

Salió de el sin ninguna contemplación. Justin lo miró suplicante, Brian correspondió con una mirada indiferente, pero claramente podía percibir su enojo, su dolor…

_-No es de la forma que piensas Brian…-_ se incorporó. Brian estaba de rodillas, a unos cuantos palmos de el, mirándolo, inmerso en su rostro. _–Yo no lo amo…-_

Brian soltó una risa llena de dolor. Se levantó, Justin intento detenerlo.

_-Y supongo que a mi si…-_dijo altanero, mirando hacia abajo el rostro de Justin arrodillado, sujetando su mano para que no se fuera.

_-Tal vez pueda lograr que me transfieran aquí de nuevo, es la única manera de estar juntos… Brian…El sabe que te amo a ti… Pero…-_

_-No utilices esa palabra ya... -_ trato de soltarse, Justin se aferrò a el y Brian le dio un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. En ese mismo instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero no se movió. _-Lárgate-_ dijo con la misma frialdad que había empleado al 'hacerle el amor'... Justin lo miraba perplejo desde el piso, asustado quizá.

Brian nunca lo había golpeado, nunca creyó que pudiera hacerlo.

_-No te quiero ver nunca más-_ dijo, costaba trabajo modular la voz.

Sintió una lágrima escaparse y escurrirse lentamente… Se cubrió el rostro.

Estaba arrepentido. Avergonzado de haberse dejado vencer por las palabras, sucias y vacías, por haber pensado en declarar su amor y gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin Justin Taylor lo había hecho caer.


	2. La forma en que bailo contigo

_20 2 14_

-Brian… BRIAN- sintió nauseas -MIERDA BRIAN-

Abrió los ojos. Se topo con la cara preocupada de Michael, estaba en sus brazos. No sabia que sucedía, la música estaba a todo volumen, podía sentir como vibraba el piso. Se quejo, tenia un fuerte dolor en la frente.

-Mikey…-

-Mierda, Brian… -

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- se incorporo -¿Cómo?...- se percato de que tenía sangre en la frente. -¿Cómo entraste?-

-¿Qué co…¿QUE COMO ENTRE?- Michael estaba histérico –DEJASTE LA PUERTA ABIERTA ¿TIENES IDEA DE…?-

-Deja de gritarme y apaga la puta música- Mikey obedeció sin dejar de mirarlo con reproche. Brian se levanto cuidando de quedarse en pie. Se apoyo contra la pared, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-No tuve mas remedio… Temí que te hubiera pasado algo, que tal vez…-

-¿Me había drogado como nunca para olvidar que Justin viene en camino?- lo enfrentó. Michael pudo ver el dolor en su mirada. Brian nunca admitía nada, pero era tan fácil descifrar lo que sucedía al mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero era tan dificil saber cuando intentaba jugar con tu mente.

-Se que te duele pero…-

-Sal de aquí…-

-No, no pienses que vas a sacarme, así nada más, como siempre… VAS A ESCUCHARME- logro hacer que se sentara. Brian estaba débil, física y emocionalmente. No podría luchar más tiempo.

-Mikey…-

-No me importa cuanto te importe que Justin ya no esta contigo, ya estas viejo para esto…- Brian lo miro con sorpresa –Si, es la palabra, VIEJO, y tienes que concentrarte en lo que importa, tu hijo, Gus ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-

-Mikey…-

-No, ESCUCHAME, no se que carajo esperas para ir por el si tanto te afecta, arreglen las putas cosas de una sola vez…-

-Mikey…-

-¿Qué?-

-Escúchame… ¿Estas escuchando?-

-Si…-

-Lo siento-

-No pien… ¿Que?-

-¿Quieres que lo repita carajo?-

-No… No- se sentó a su lado, un poco aturdido aun, Brian nunca se había disculpado por nada.

-Tengo un año sin verlo… ¿Crees que me extrañe Mikey?- dijo con una extraña sonrisa, combinación de drogas.

-Claro que si, cuando habla con mama siempre pregunta por ti… Te extraña… Como yo te extrañe- se miraron. Michael le paso un brazo por la espalda, obligándolo a entregarse, Brian se abrazo a su cintura.

-Yo también te extrañaba…-

ooooo

Unas semanas más tarde

_'Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find'_

-Brian… ¿Brian?- dirigió la mirada a su contador, que lo miraba con una expresión que no se definía bien.

-¿Si¿Theodore?-

-Estas… Estas…- Brian puso los ojos en blanco.

-No digas nada- bajo el volumen de la música.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Ted se sentó a su lado. Brian comenzaba a irritarse.

-Si, estoy bien…-

-Tienes idea de que George Michael y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, incluyendo Wham es excesivamente…-

-¿Gay?-

-Pues si…-

-Gran noticia, soy gay, y ahora¿me haces favor de irte…? Tenias que haberte ido desde hace 45 minutos…-

-Venia a decirte…- lo interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona en la cara –Termine de hablar con Emmett, Lindsay y Mel acaban de llegar…-

Brian no había perdido tiempo en nada. Había cerrado las oficinas de Kinnetik y junto con Ted se había dirigido a la casa de Debbie.  
En cuanto dio el primer paso para entrar por el jardín, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Un sentimiento extraño apareció en su pecho. Ted lo noto.

-¿Estas bien?- Brian lo miro con odio.

-Hey chicos, se están perdiendo toda la diversión… Ya se acabaron los aperitivos pero… Aun tienen la diversión- Emmett los miraba con una gran sonrisa desde la puerta.

-¡Papa!- un niño menudo y de cabellos castaños salio corriendo. Brian lo estrechó y beso su mejilla. Lo levanto en el aire, el chico se rió.

-¿Cómo esta mi sonnyboy¿Umm?-

-Bien, soy el mejor en la clase de matemáticas y dibujo… Mama me dijo que también lo eras-

-Bueno, es uno de los tantos talentos que heredaste de tu viejo…-

-¿Por qué no llamaste?- se puso serio. Brian contemplo su rostro. Exactamente igual al suyo casi 30 años antes.

-Bueno…-

-Tío Justin dijo que habías estado enfermo ¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó el niño algo preocupado.

-Si, ya estoy completamente bien… ¿Cuándo...?-

-Vamos entonces…- por fin lo bajo, Gus tomo una de sus manos y tiro de el pero Brian no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

-Papa…-

-Lo siento, ven aquí- lo abrazo de nuevo, lo estrechó fuerte, incluso sintió como si quisiese llorar. El niño correspondió feliz –No volverá a pasar de nuevo-

Entraron juntos. Brian no sabía exactamente a que se debía la sensación pero era compensado con sentir el amor de su hijo y todo por la forma en que lo tomaba de la mano. Completamente confiado y seguro.

Lo primero que vio al entrar, fue a Emmett que llevaba Armani como ya de costumbre, Linds y Mel estaban platicando con el. Brian los saludo y no pudo evitar notar algo de preocupación en la mirada de su mejor amiga.

-¿No vas a saludar a los demás?- preguntó Gus. Caminaron adentrándose en la sala.

Iban llegando a la cocina. Michael iba saliendo, lo miró con aprehensión.

-Brian, les dije que no…-

-¿Qué no que?-

-Que…-

Pero ya era tarde. Brian ya miraba a Justin, que estaba sentado a la mesa, Debbie estaba platicando con el. Los dos notaron su presencia, la mujer se adelanto y lo saludo tal vez mas calurosamente que de costumbre.

-Menos mal que llegaron…-

-¿Cómo te trata el trabajo Justin?- le preguntó al rubio sin hacer mucho caso de la anfitriona.

-Nada mal- respondió, quizá esperando algo más. Una señal de que Brian estaba dolido, que aun le importaba… Pero no hubo nada. -¿A ti?-

-Excelente, como siempre…- le sonrió vacío y abrazo a Gus de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, acomodaban una mesa para cenar.

Brian evitó a toda costa mirar a Justin distrayéndose con Gus, pero era difícil ya que el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo.  
Justin sabia que no tenia por que hacer aquello, pero si tan solo podía conseguir una mirada, por mas fría e indiferente que fuera. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hablarle… De alguna forma el había asumido toda la culpa, sin notar que Brian no le había creído y que no había hecho el intento de escuchar sus explicaciones. Eran solo eso, palabras…

La tensión se disipo un poco cuando los demás comenzaron la charla. Brian estaba platicando con Michael cuando escucho algo que no cuadro en su mente.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu esposo, Sunshine?- Brian notó la furia en el rostro de Mikey. Su charla termino, miró a Justin, todos los demás estaban atentos.

-Bueno…- se sonrojo un poco, su mirada se encontró con la de Brian. Inmediatamente la retiro –Supongo que no muy pronto, tiene que trabajar, y mas si yo no estoy allá…-

ooooo

-Entonces… Esta casado-

-Si, es el dueño de la galería, yo lo conocí hace unos años-

-¿Cómo es?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Esta viejo?-

-Brian…-

-Solo curiosidad-

-Bueno… Tiene 49 años, es italiano y tiene mucho dinero…-

-¿Y?-

-Y… Si, si lo trata bien…-

Brian miró hacia su sala. Gus estaba entretenido viendo televisión.

-Brian, se que no quieres escuchar esto pero… Algo en mi corazón me dice que aun no es muy tarde…- la miró. Lindsay estaba algo temerosa de su reacción.

-Eres tan lesbiana…-

-Y tu tan 'macho' Deberías ir a hablar con el, tan siquiera dejar ese orgullo y asegurarte de que esta bien…-

-¿No se te esta haciendo tarde?- preguntó ya molesto.

-Bueno… Tu… Bueno... - se despidió de Gus y después se marchó.

Brian siguió observando a su niño un rato mas antes de obligarlo a cenar con el. Después vieron televisión un rato más hasta que creyó oportuno dormir.

-¿Por qué te portaste así con el tío Justin?-

-¿Así¿Cómo?-

-Pues…- termino de arroparlo y se sentó frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué tu y el ya no están juntos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que… ¿Si estas molesto con el por que tu y el ya no son… Novios?-

Brian no pudo evitar reírse. Acaricio el cabello de su niño.

-No estoy molesto con el… Solo que ya no nos hablamos como antes, a veces así sucede… A veces las personas se separan-

-Y ¿Ya no se aman?-

-Si, pero… De otra forma…-

-Oh…- pareció satisfecho con la respuesta - Te amo papa…- Brian recibió su abrazo, beso su frente.

-Yo también te amo sonnyboy- lo arropó de nuevo.

-Espero que estén juntos algún día, de nuevo…- escuchó cuando ya se iba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Me gustaba… Siempre estabas feliz…-


End file.
